Murasakiiro no Cho
by Hitora and imnotevil13
Summary: Bagaikan kupu - kupu ungu yang membius para anak adam dengan kepakan indah sayapnya. Mencari perlindungan, mendulang asa, ia terus terbang membumbung tinggi dilangit. Tidak untuk anak di bawah 17 tahun. Kebijakan pembaca disarankan.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Bagaikan kupu - kupu ungu yang membius para anak adam dengan kepakan indah sayapnya. Mencari perlindungan, mendulang asa, ia terus terbang membumbung tinggi dilangit.

.  
.

MURASAKIIRO NO CHO (prologue)

Pairing: Sasu/Hina always.

Rating: M

Tags: Romance/ Angst/ Incest/ AU – No Ninja

Warning : Dark Story/ Slight Nejihina

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Happy reading..

###########################

Aku adalah anak haram.  
Aku adalah buah terlarang.  
Namaku adalah Hyuuga Hinata.  
Namun bagi mereka yang berbisik dibelakang sana, mereka lebih suka menyebutku

MURASAKIIRO NO CHO

.  
.

Aku adalah seorang anak yang tidak diharapkan terlahir didunia. Anak hasil perbuatan bejat putra bangsawan konservatif, pewaris Klan Hyuuga terhadap seorang pelayannya.

Hingga usia 6 tahun, aku hidup tanpa tahu siapa diriku. Tinggal dengan damai bersama ibunda disebuah desa terpencil bernama Kamijima. Sebuah desa yang hijau, tempat kelahiran ibunda yang terletak di distrik Ochi, Perfektur Ehime di wilayah pulau Shikoku.

Walau kami hidup sederhana dengan bertani, namun kami bahagia.

Saat usiaku mengijak 7 tahun, ibunda wafat karena sakit dan meninggalkan aku sebatang kara. Dan dalam prosesi kremasi jenazah itulah aku bertemu dengan seorang samurai dengan sebuah lambang kipas merah - putih didada kirinya.

Ia lalu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Uchiha Fugaku. Seorang samurai yang mengabdi pada Hyuuga Hiashi, kepala keluarga Hyuuga, sekaligus sahabat dari seseorang yang ia juga sebut sebagai 'Ayahku'.

Berbekal sebuah surat wasiat ditangan dan pakaian seadanya, akupun berjalan mengiringi Uchiha Sama, melangkahkan kaki kecilku menyeberangi pulau ke wilayah Honshu untuk menuju kekediaman keluarga besar Hyuuga di Akita.

Dalam perjalanan kami, Uchiha Sama selalu bercerita tentang Akita, tentang Hyuuga, dan tentang Ayah. Saat mendengar tentang ayahanda, harapanku saat itu hanya satu, bisa segera berjumpa dengan sosok berperagai tegas namun penyayang, yang selalu disebutkan oleh ibunda dalam lelap tidurnya hingga akhir hayat.

Kapal kecil kami terus berlayar. Mengombang ambingkan perasaanku yang gugup sekaligus malu. Tanpa menyadari kisah hidup yang tak pernah aku bayangkan tengah menyambutku disana.

.  
.

Dirumah keluarga Hyuuga yang tidak pernah menerima kehadiranku, hanya ada ayah dan Neji, kakakku lain ibu sebagai pelindungku. Sebagai anak yang tidak diharapkan ada, keberadaanku disana tentu menjadi aib bagi keluarga sekelas Hyuuga.

Namun ayahanda dan kakak selalu mendukung dan menyayangiku. Hanya disaat bersama merekalah aku merasa bahagia.

Ayah mengajariku tata krama Klan Hyuuga, dan kakak mengajariku ilmu membaca dan menulis. Mereka bilang, ini adalah bekal hidup kelak saat aku dewasa. Menjadi seorang pengantin bangsawan di zaman Showa, perempuan bukan hanya dituntut untuk pandai pekerjaan rumah saja, namun juga berwawasan luas.

Namun dengan berselangnya waktu aku mulai menyadari sesuatu. Setiap malam, ayahanda duduk didepan perapian. Menggengam potret lusuh ibunda dan menangis tersedu.

"Sae.. sae.. aku merindukanmu.." Bisiknya perlahan, "anak itu semakin mengingatkanku padamu.. membuatku ingin mati menyusulmu.. Maaf telah melukaimu.. membuatmu menanggung beban karena ulah masa mudaku.."

Aku hanya mampu terpaku dari balik pintu. Jadi alasan ibu memimpikan ayah bukan karena rindu? Aku terpekur hingga tidak menyadari kedatangan kakak.

Dengan penuh perhatian, Kakak membawaku yang tengah terpuruk ke kamar. Meyakinkan aku bahwa apa yang ku dengar hanyalah mimpi. Mendekapku semalaman hingga kamipun jatuh terlelap.

Sayangnya, dua hari kemudian, seorang pelayan menemukan ayahanda meninggal dikamar. Sebuah luka dipelipisnya menandakan pria itu memilih untuk sengaja mengakhiri hidupnya.

Aku menatap wajah tua ayahanda. Aku tidak pernah membencinya atas keburukan yang telah ia berikan pada ibunda.

Sebuah senyuman kecil tanpa kusadari menggerakkan bibirku, saat kutemukan fakta bahwa pada akhir hidupnya, ia mati sambil memeluk potret lusuh ibunda dengan wajahnya tampak tenang dan damai bagai terbuai mimpi.

.  
.

Sekarang dirumah ini hanya tersisa aku dan Neji nii. Dan sesuai dengan aturan, sebagai pewaris kini ia lah yang berperan untuk memimpin Hyuuga.

Walau kematian ayahanda berhubungan dengan masa laluku, nyatanya Ia masih tetap mau bersikap hangat dan menyayangiku.

Mengindahkan gosip yang dihembuskan oleh keluarga ayah, tidak pernah sekalipun Neji nii menganggapku sebagai gadis pembawa sial. Mengayomi hidupku dan selalu melindungiku dari cercaan penuh penghinaan para tetua.

Hingga usiaku menginjak 16 tahun, semua kembali berubah. Kami mulai goyah. Terjerumus dalam manisnya nechtar, kami saling menguatkan satu sama lain dalam hitamnya kubangan dosa. Yah.. aku telah menjadi adik sekaligus wanita milik kakakku.

Hingga kemudian ia kembali hadir diantara kami.

Membawa sejuta pesona dibalik sikap angkuh seorang keturunan pemilik jiwa Bhusindo. Pria itu menjebakku dalam dilema dan pahit manis cinta pertama. Menguak lingkaran setan yang membelenggu kami dalam takdir yang mengerikan.

Sungguh..

Aku hanyalah kupu - kupu kecil yang tersesat dalam perdu mawar liar.

Bersambung..


	2. Chapter 2

MURASAKIIRO NO CHO (Chap.1)

Pairing: Sasu/Hina always.

Rating: M

Tags: Romance/ Angst/ Incest/ AU

Warning : Dark Story/ Slight Nejihina

Neji 26 tahun  
Hinata 16 tahun  
Sasuke 24 tahun

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Happy reading..

###########################

Musim gugur telah merambah dataran Akita.  
Pohon Mapel yang tumbuh berjajar dipinggir barat kolam Koi milik keluarga Hyuuga pun mulai berubah warna.  
Merah kekuningan, bagai warna senja.

Sang fajar mungkin belum sepenuhnya hadir menyapa, namun semburat sinarnya telah memantul di tetesan embun yang menyelimuti kelopak - kelopak rumpun Sumire, membirukan pemandangan di timur taman.

Kediaman Hyuuga selalu memulai aktifitasnya bahkan sejak matahari belum terbit.

Suara langkah kaki para pelayan yang sibuk memasak hidangan pagi dan mengantarkannya ke ruang utama, mendominasi gema dilorong - lorong kediaman semi modern dari Klan berlambang yin dan yang itu.

Sementara di bagian belakang, para samurai yang mengabdi tengah bergantian mengguyurkan air dingin keseluruh tubuhnya.  
Menggosok - gosok punggung mereka dengan kain keras hingga memerah.  
Sebuah ritual pagi untuk memulai hari dengan penuh semangat.

.  
.

"Pagi - pagi kau sudah ramai mencicit, Ume.."

Suara merdu dari seorang gadis berambut indigo itu terdengar perlahan dari balik Shoji berlapis kertas ungu.  
Tangan seputih susunya bergerak perlahan, mengambil remah roti dan membiarkan seekor parkit kecil memakannya dengan riang.

Hinata kembali terkekeh saat Ume kecilnya itu lalu melompat keatas kepalanya dan mematuk perlahan, sekedar mengungkapkan rasa sayang.

Selesai memberi makan peliharaannya, gadis 16 tahun bermarga Hyuuga itu mempersiapkan dirinya.  
Sebuah kimono Iromunji berwarna ungu pastel dengan motif bunga ia pilih alih - alih menggunakan Komon, untuk acara makan paginya.  
Rambutnya ia biarkan tergerai, sementara sebilah pisau pendek telah terselip di Obi.

Sekilas, ini memang menimbulkan tanya, mengapa jika hanya untuk menghadiri makan pagi bersama keluarga yang biasa, ia harus berlaku seperti itu?  
Jawabannya adalah karena tempat itu bukanlah tempat yang bisa ia sebut sebagai berkumpulnya para 'Keluarga'.

Bagi Hinata, kediaman Hyuuga ini adalah medan pertempuran, dan sarapan pagi adalah tabuhan genderang perang yang pertama.

.  
.

Meninggalkan kamarnya, Hinata berjalan perlahan menuju ruang utama.  
Beberapa pelayan yang berpapasan tanpa sengaja dengannya segera beringsut minggir dan membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Ohayou.. Kaname chan.. Yomogi san.."

Senyuman manis tidak lupa ia sunggingkan demi membalas setiap sapaan pelayan yang ia temui.  
Walau tidak semua pelayan itu menyapa dengan sama tulusnya, namun bagi Hinata itu tidaklah menjadi masalah.

Hinata selama 16 tahun, ia hidup dengan berbagai tempaan.  
Jika ibunya mengajarkan sebuah kelembutan dan ayahnya mengajarkan ketegasan, maka sang Kakak selalu menanamkan satu hal dalam ingatan Hinata,

'Hyuuga pantang terlihat lemah'.

.  
.

Suara Shoji yang bergeser membuat berpasang - pasang mata memandang kearahnya.  
Mereka adalah para tetua dan beberapa anggota inti keluarga Hyuuga.  
Tanpa keraguan Hinata berojigi, menujukkan tata krama kepada yang lebih tua dengan memberikan salam.

Dengan dagu yang sedikit terangkat, Hinata kembali berjalan lurus menuju kearah depan.  
Sebuah tempat khusus yang telah disediakan untuk Hinata disamping sang kakak.

Kakinya melangkah perlahan dan anggun.  
Menunjukkan kearistokratannya, adalah cara yang diajarkan oleh sang ayah dan kakak untuk memproteksi kelemahan hatinya.

"Cih! Dasar sundal tidak tahu malu.."

Hyuuga Hachiko, salah satu dari sepupu Hinata tiba - tiba mengumpat.  
Membuat gadis itu seketika berhenti melangkah.

"Hachiko.. jaga ucapanmu.." Ayah Hachiko yang duduk disampingnya mengerutkan kening, menegur anaknya.

Sekesal apapun, mengumpat disaat makan bersama seluruh Souke Hyuuga, jelas - jelas melanggar tata krama.

"Biar saja Ayah!" Hachiko menyunggingkan senyum sinis, "Sesekali kita perlu mengingatkan siapa dirinya.. dia hanya keturunan budak yang beruntung!"

Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum, "Kau benar Hachiko san.." Katanya kemudian.

"Apalah daya jika ibuku hanyalah seorang pelayan rendah dirumah ini. Namun tidakkah ini aneh?" Hinata menelengkan kepalanya, pura - pura tidak mengerti, "bagaimana seorang keturunan pelayan seperti aku bisa duduk di depan bersama Neji nii, sementara Hachiko san yang berdarah murni justru duduk di belakang?"

Hinata menyipitkan mata dan menatap rendah gadis di hadapannya, "Ooh.. mungkin kau lupa Hachiko san.. aku yang seperti ini justru memiliki darah Hyuuga Hiashi.."

"SUNDAL KEPARAT!" Hachiko berdiri dan menundingkan telunjuknya kewajah Hinata, "KAU SAMA LACURNYA SEPERTI IBUMU! TERTAWALAH SELAGI KAU BISA! INGAT SAJA! KAU LAH YANG PERTAMA AKAN AKU USIR SETELAH AKU MENIKAHI NEJI!"

BRAK!

Semua mata kini tertuju kearah depan.  
Hyuuga Neji dengan tangan terkepal menatap murka hingga urat - urat disekitar matanya tampak begitu jelas.

Hidangan miliknya telah tumpah ruah tidak berbentuk karena sempat melayang menerima amukan pria berambut panjang itu.

Sebuah cawan nasi di tangan kanannya pun bernasib tidak kalah mengenaskan.  
Remuk! Dengan noda darah mengalir dibeberapa serpihannya.

"Tidak bisakah.. setiap pagi.. aku makan dengan tenang?"

Menekan kata demi kata, matanya peraknya menyalang, menatap setiap wajah di ruangan itu.

"Tidak bisakah.. setiap hari.. aku hidup di sekitar kalian.. TANPA HARUS MENDENGAR PENGHINAAN TERHADAP ADIKKU!"

Neji melempar serpihan cawan ditangannya hingga menimbulkan suara dentingan keramik yang kembali pecah.

Setelah sedikit berjongkok, Neji lalu bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.  
Namun kemudian langkahnya terhenti saat disamping Hinata.

"Bawa makanan ke ruang belakang.. kita makan disana.." ucapnya tanpa sedikitpun menoleh, "dan paman Harumitsu.. aku mohon maaf bila hal ini menyakiti paman sekeluarga.. namun sepertinya pertunanganku dengan Hachiko harus ditangguhkan.."

Neji kembali melangkahkan kakinya diikuti oleh Hinata dibelakang.  
Meninggalkan ruang utama yang kini diisi dengan lolongan pilu seorang gadis yang telah terhempas dari masa depan seorang Hyuuga Neji.

.

MURASAKIIRO NO CHO

.  
.

Ruang belakang keluarga Hyuuga adalah tempat favorit Neji.  
Sebuah ruang kecil dengan desain tradisional, menghadap kearah kolam dengan latar panorama gunung Kumagatake.

Tempat ini adalah tempat yang dipenuhi oleh kenangan Neji dengan sang Ibunda tercinta.  
Semenjak kecil, Neji selalu menghabiskan waktu bersamanya ditempat ini.  
Menemani sang ibu bermain samisen, atau sekedar duduk diam menikmati pemandangan.

Semua ia lakukan demi menjaga hati ibunya supaya tidak mendingin karena perlakuan jahat setiap perempuan Hyuuga yang ingin menggantikan kedudukannya.

Ya.. telah memiliki seorang istri sah pun, bukan berarti pertarungan perebutan kedudukan first lady Hyuuga berhenti.

Intrik politik yang begitu kotor dan melelahkan tetap berlangsung demi memperebutkan posisi pertama didalam klan tertua di jepang itu.  
Karena kabarnya, ketua klan Hyuuga dan penerusnya merupakan penasehat pribadi kekaisaran Jepang.

Semua tekanan itu terjadi selama bertahun - tahun, hingga kemudian membuat ibu Neji wafat karena memendam sakit hati yang teramat sangat.

Dan kematian first lady Hyuuga itupun bahkan membawa malapetaka yang lain.

Dalam kedukaan yang dalam, Hyuuga Hiashi yang mabuk memperkosa Sae, pelayan sekaligus tunangan Uchiha Obito, adik dari sahabatnya, Uchiha Fugaku.

Sae, sang pelayan muda, gadis itu sesungguhnya hanya berada di tempat dan waktu yang salah.

.  
.

"Nii san.. makanlah sebelum dingin.."

Hinata menatap Neji khawatir.  
Apa mungkin luka di tangannya sakit?

"Hmm.."

Suara lembut Hinata membuyarkan lamunan Neji.  
Dengan segera Neji mulai menyuapkan makanannya dan mengunyah perlahan, "kau juga makanlah.."

Neji mengambil potongan ikan Sanma dan hendak menyuapkannya pada Hinata.

"Ne.. Neji nii.. makan sendiri saja.." Tolaknya halus.

Pipi gembil Hinata merona merah dengan menggemaskan.

Neji meraih dagu Hinata untuk memaksakan diri menyuapi satu - satunya saudari yang ia miliki.  
Senyumnya merekah saat melihat gadis itu kemudian menurut dan membuka mulutnya.

Dalam diam ia mengamati setiap gerak gerik Hinata.

Bagaimana bibirnya mengatup dan bergerak karena mengunyah.  
Bagaimana jemari lentiknya menggeser helaian rambutnya kebelakang telinga, dan memperlihatkan tengkuknya yang putih menggoda.

"Hinata.."

Hinata menoleh saat mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Kemarilah.. mendekat kesini.."

Hinata menatap dengan ragu - ragu sebelum kemudian beringsut mendekat.

Neji melingkarkan lengannya dengan posesif, mengungkung gadis.. ah bukan.. wanitanya dalam dekapan yang hangat.

"Apa kau merindukanku, Hime?" Bisiknya seduktif ditelinga Hinata hingga gadis itu mengkerut jengah, "aku telah pergi selama seminggu ke Tokyo.. dan aku merindukanmu."

"Nii.. Nii san.. aku mohon.. bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat? Aku.."

BRAK!

"Itaii..!"

Hinata mengelus belakang kepalanya yang terantuk lantai Tatami.  
Sekejab kemudian ia mulai menyadari sesuatu, kondisinya sangat jauh dari kata - kata baik.

"Neji nii..!" Protes Hinata, tubuhnya bergerak gelisah mencoba kabur dari kungkungan kakaknya.

"Kita tidak boleh begini.. kumohon.. aku.. uumph!"

Suara Hinata menghilang bersamaan dengan ciuman Neji yang menuntut.

"Tidak! Neji nii.." Wajah Hinata begitu pucat saat menyadari tangan kakaknya mulai menyibak belahan kimononya.

"Aku pernah melakukan dosa besar, Hinata.." Desis Neji diantara deru nafasnya, "menambah satu dosa lagi kurasa bukan masalah.."

Liquid bening menyembul dipelupuk mata Hinata saat melihat tatapan Neji yang telah berselaput kabut nafsu.  
Demi Tuhan! Ia tidak bisa lagi mengenali kakaknya.

.  
.

Dinginnya angin yang berhembus dari gunung Kumagatake, menghantarkan senandung cinta dua anak manusia.  
Warna cerah deretan Mapel dan indahnya rumpun Sumire, tampaknya tidak akan mampu menutupi kesedihan yang menguar dari sudut lain kediaman Hyuuga.

Sepasang Onyx hitam milik seorang Samurai muda, terdiam menatap lurus kearah pantulan riak air kolam.

Berusaha mematikan indra pendengarnya, hatinya kini bagai terkoyak dan berdarah - darah.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Bila mendapati sang tunangan tergolek tidak berdaya dibawah naungan sang calon kakak ipar?

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Bila orang yang paling ingin ia bunuh saat ini, adalah majikan sekaligus sahabat yang telah bersumpah darah dengannya?

Pemuda itu hanya mampu mengerang tertahan untuk sedikit meredakan ledakan amarahnya.  
Tangannya menggenggam erat pedang hingga telapak tangannya memutih.

Apakah tragedi itu akan terulang kembali?

#bersambung...

.  
.

Catatan kaki:  
1\. Murashakiiro no cho: kupu2 ungu ( sebutan orang - orang hyuuga pada hinata. Kupu - kupu bisa ditafsirkan sebagai perlambang anak perempuan cantik, namun juga bisa ditafsirkan sebagai perempuan cantik yang penuh aib)  
2\. Iromunji: kimono semi formal dengan satu lambang keluarga di dada.  
3\. Komon: kimono harian  
4\. Sundal : perempuan ( dalam artian kasar)  
5\. Lacur: diasumsikan sebagai tingkah perempuan yang mengundang lelaki untuk kesenangan (dalam artian buruk)  
6\. Seting cerita ini adalah zaman Showa sekitar tahun 1934.

Halo.. terima kasih telah membaca fik ini.. terima kasih juga untuk dukungannya selama ini.  
Maaf karena tidak bisa membalas satu persatu ripyu dari teman2 semua, karena jujur! Ini kali pertama aku menggunakan FFN. Aku masih bingung.. hehehehe.. Dan sebagai balasan untuk kalian, aku berusaha membuat fik ini sebaik mungkin dan meminimalkan typo serta memperbaikinya sesuai dengan masukan dari kalian. Sekali lagi aku ucapkan terima kasih.. dukung terus ya!

Love! Hitora..


	3. Chapter 3

MURASAKIIRO NO CHO (Chap.2)

Pairing: Sasu/Hina always.

Rating: M

Tags: Romance/ Angst/ Incest/ AU

Warning : Dark Story/ Slight Nejihina

Neji 26 tahun  
Hinata 16 tahun  
Sasuke 24 tahun

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Happy reading..

###########################

Uchiha Sasuke memulai harinya dengan hati gamang.  
Entah apa sebabnya, batinnya kini terasa begitu gelisah.

Mengeluh jelas bukan merupakan bagian dari kebiasaan para Uchiha.  
Dan hal itu juga berlaku pada dirinya.

Lihat saja sekarang.

Berdiri dengan gagah menenteng Kusanagi.  
Wajah sempurna khas Uchiha miliknya tetap menampilkan aroganisme dan dominasi yang begitu kuat pada sang lawan bicara.  
Seolah memanipulasi siapapun yang mencoba mengintip sudut hatinya.

Mengabaikan sapaan penuh tatapan memuja dari para pelayan dan Souke perempuan Hyuuga, onyx sekelam malam miliknya bergulir kesamping saat sesuatu menarik perhatiannya.

Seekor kupu - kupu kecil berwarna ungu terbang rendah diantara rumpun Sumire.  
Melenakan dirinya hingga menjadi mabuk kepayang.

Ah.. Hinatanya.. Kekasihnya yang masih sangat belia.

Satu - satunya perempuan yang mampu membuatnya waras sekaligus gila dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Coba lihat!

Senyuman lembut nan tipis yang jarang terlihat akan nampak setiap kali pemuda itu menasbihkan nama Hinata.

Membuat perempuan manapun yang tanpa sengaja melihat, rela menggorok leher demi menjadikan senyuman itu bagian dari hidup mereka.

.  
.

Kabar insiden di ruang utama Hyuuga, membawa langkah kaki Sasuke menyusul ruang belakang.

Baru beberapa langkah mendekat, telinganya sudah terasa panas mendengar suara tangis sang kekasih meracau menyebut nama pria lain.

Sasuke terdiam.

Mulutnya bagai terkunci dan lidahnya seolah kelu akibat pahitnya menelan pil penghianatan.

Setiap bait permohonan dan penolakan dari sang gadis yang terapal bagai mantra, terucap bersamaan dengan bunyi hentakan dan robekan kain.

Ia tahu, Hinata kini tengah berjuang sendiri sambil terus berharap ada kaki yang melangkah maju dan mendobrak, menghentikan tingkah bejad sang kakak.

"Hyuuga sama.."

Sasuke berojigi dari samping Oshire, setengah mati meredam geram amarahnya.

"Hn.. ada perlu apa.. Sasuke?"

Jawaban dari balik Oshire membulatkan tekat Sasuke untuk menarik keluar pria bajingan yang tengah menggumul miliknya tanpa ampun.

"Para tetua.. mereka mencari anda.."

Sasuke menelan ludah dengan susah payah, ia siap jika kebohongannya akan membuatnya kehilangan kepala.

"Katakan aku sedang sibuk.."

Kalimat terahir Neji yang diakhiri dengan pekikan Hinata dan bunyi robekan kain membuat gigi Sasuke bergemerutuk menahan amarah.  
Kedua tangannya saling mencengkram, mencegah Kusanagi kesayangannya lolos dari balik sarung pedang.

"HYUUGA NEJI SAMA!"

Suasana tiba - tiba hening mencekam.

"Tetua.. memanggil anda.." Bibir Sasuke bergetar, "saya mohon.."

Neji menghentikan aktifitasnya, tepat disaat ia tengah merambatkan sulur - sulur kenikmatan demi mereguk nechtar terlarang adiknya.

Telinganya tidak sepenuhnya tuli, ia jelas menangkap kalimat bernada dingin yang tertuang disetiap penggal ucapan Sasuke.

Tapi apa dia perlu perduli?

"Mereka mau apa?"

Sasuke sejenak memejamkan mata.  
Pemandangan Neji yang keluar dari balik oshire sambil membenahi kimononya membuat batinnya semakin bernanah.

"Saya.. tidak tahu.."

Neji mengernyit, matanya menatap tajam sang sahabat sekaligus calon adik iparnya itu.

Sasuke bukan pembohong yang baik.

Neji seketika menyerigai.  
Iris peraknya kembali melirik kedalam ruangan, menatap punggung seputih susu yang kini membelakanginya dengan nafas tersenggal.

Ada kesedihan sekaligus kelegaan terpancar dalam iris peraknya.  
Andai saja, Sasuke lebih cepat datang, mungkin saja...

Menarik nafas panjang, Neji menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kepala keluarga Hyuuga itu lalu berjalan mendekat dan menepuk bahu Sasuke perlahan.  
Suaranya yang biasanya dingin dan tegas, kini terdengar lirih dan lelah.  
Membisik, menembus gendang telinga pria disampingnya.

"Aku terus menunggu, Sasuke.. Saat dimana kau menghadapiku dengan tatapan seperti milik Obito.."

.  
.

Hinata hanya mampu menatap kosong saat Sasuke mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya.  
Anak - anak rambutnya yang menutupi wajah telah dipinggirkan, sisa air mata dan keringat pun diusap dengan penuh sayang.

"Iromunji ini.." Hinata susah payah menahan getar pita suaranya, "adalah pemberian Neji nii.."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya merapikan Hinata.

"Dia bilang mataku yang pucat ini tampak seperti rembulan diatas padang Sumire saat aku memakainya.. ca.."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah, lehernya seolah tercekik.

"can..tik.."

Satu - dua isakan kembali lolos dari sela - sela bibirnya.  
Putus asa, ia ingin membagi beban dihati sebelum merubahnya menjadi gila.

"Dia juga bilang.. aku harus menjaga setiap pemberiannya.."

Dengan perlahan, Hinata mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk.

"Co.. coba kau lihat ini.. Sasuke san.." Katanya sambil memperlihatkan kimononya yang telah robek dibeberapa tempat, "aku bahkan.. tidak bisa menjalankan perintahnya yang paling sederhana.. Iromunjiku.. telah robek.."

"Hime.." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya hendak merengkuh gadis itu, namun tertahan saat Hinata justru beringsut menjauh.

Ia merasakan hawa penolakan yang menguar dari tubuh Hinata.

"Ka.. kau.. adalah pria hebat, Sasuke san.. Dan pria hebat seharusnya bersanding dengan wanita hebat.. bukan dengan seorang pendosa.. seper..."

Sasuke meraih pergelangan tangan Hinata, mulutnya terkatup dan rahangnya seketika mengeras.

"Lihat mataku, Hinata.." Desisnya saat melihat gadis itu gemetar dan membuang muka.

Melihat Hinata diam tidak bergerak, Sasuke mencengkram kerah kimononya.  
Menarik wajah gadis itu mendekat.  
Memicing saat onyxnya bertubrukan dengan mutiara milik Hinata.

"TATAP MATAKU DAN KATAKAN SEKALI LAGI?!"

Nafas Sasuke tersengal.  
Ini kali pertama ia membentak Hinata.

"Kau bilang kau pendosa?" Sasuke mendecih kasar, "jadi kau baru sadar, eh?!" Sindirnya.

"Apa kau lupa? Aku! Tetap menerima pertunangan ini dengan mengetahui semua rahasia busuk kalian!"

Sasuke menghentak kimono Hinata hingga mereka saling duduk berhadapan.

"Dan parahnya.. semua kulakukan karena aku.. mencintaimu.." Sasuke menarik nafas dalam karena mulai ikut merasa tercekik.

Sasuke membanting tubuhnya kebelakang.  
Kedua tangannya mengusap wajah dengan frustrasi.

"Jangan mengatakan hal brengsek itu dengan sebegitu mudahnya, baka!"

Hinata tergugu mendengar perkataan Sasuke.  
Perlahan ia membaringkan tubuhnya menyusul Sasuke.

Tubuhnya bergelung.  
Melesakkan kepala indigonya didada sang pria, ia mengeram lirih, meneriakkan semua beban yang menghimpit di dada.

"Aku akan memintamu.. segera.." Janji Sasuke mencium puncak kepala Hinata, "lagi pula, umurmu juga lebih dari cukup untuk menikah.."

Sasuke mendecih kasar.  
Gara - gara Hinata ia kini merasa secerewet ibunya.

.

.  
.

Hyuuga Neji tengah menikmati malam purnama saat Sasuke datang menemuinya.

"Rumah kosong yang tiada orang, di dalamnya menderita melebihi penderitaan yang berat.."

Sasuke menatap lelaki yang tengah menyenandungkan sebait puisi di depannya.  
Mata peraknya mengerling pada Sasuke, sekedar memberikan tawaran menikmati bulan dengan sebotol sake.

"Ootomono Tabito.." Sasuke menyusul duduk.

Tangannya mengambil botol Sake disamping Neji dan menegaknya langsung tanpa cawan.

Neji terkekeh mengejek, "Kau.. seharusnya menjadi sastrawan Uchiha, bukannya samurai.. bahkan kau hafal puisi Heian.."

Sasuke hanya mendengus meladeni sindiran tuan sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

"Anda mabuk, Hyuuga sama.." Jawabnya cuek.

Neji menghela nafas kasar, batinnya melengos mendengar panggilan Sasuke.

"Kita hanya berdua saat ini.. berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan memuakkan itu.."

Sasuke menatap pria di sampingnya itu lekat, tidak ada Hyuuga Neji yang keras dan tegas, yang ada hanya seorang pria yang tampak lemah dengan luka tak kasat mata.

"Hn.."

Sasuke kembali menggumam dan menatap bulan dilangit.  
Mereka berdua pun terdiam.  
Larut dalam heningnya malam.

"Apa ini tentang Hinata?"

"Hn.."

"..."

"Neji.."

"..."

"Apa kau akan membunuhku jika aku merebut Hinata darimu?"

Dengan gerak terpatah, Neji menatap Sasuke yang berbalas menatapnya tajam.

Mulut Neji membuka perlahan.

"Karena itu.. bunuh aku lebih dulu, Sasuke.."

Angin dingin berhembus perlahan.  
Menggoyangkan pucuk - pucuk pohon maple, menghantarkan riak kecil pada kolam yang memantulkan cahaya bulan.

"Hadapi aku seperti saat Obito membela Sae di hadapan Ayah dan para Hyuuga, Sasuke.."

Wajah pucat Neji mendingin tertimpa cahaya bulan.

"Bunuh aku.." Desisnya, "sebelum aku bertindak terlebih dulu dan merengut nyawamu sebagaimana aku membunuh ayahku.."

#bersambung..


	4. Chapter 4

MURASAKIIRO NO CHO (Chap.3)

Pairing: Sasu/Hina always.

Rating: M

Tags: Romance/ Angst/ Incest/ AU

Warning : Dark Story/ Slight Nejihina

Neji 26 tahun  
Hinata 16 tahun  
Sasuke 24 tahun

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Happy reading..

###########################

Hyuuga Neji membuka oshire sekuat tenaga.  
Mengindahkan pandangan aneh setiap orang yang berpapasan dengannya.  
Pantovelnya yang menjejak kuat menimbulkan gema dilorong kediaman Hyuuga.

Lain dari kebiasaannya yang selalu tampak tenang dan lembut, Peony Klan Hyuuga itu tampak gusar dan terburu - buru.

Ayolah, dia baru saja turun dari kereta setelah perjalanan jauh.  
Belum juga mengganti jas yang melekat ditubuhnya.  
Tapi apa - apaan kabar yang baru saja sampai ditelinganya?

Lamaran dari keluarga Namikaze?

Otak jeniusnya berputar cepat.  
Seingat Neji, keluarga Namikaze hanya memiliki seorang putra tunggal.  
Pria Hokaido dengan kulit berwarna tan, berambut pirang dan bermata biru cerah karena mewarisi darah eropa dari keluarga sang ayah.

Ia juga ingat nama pemuda itu, Namikaze Naruto.  
Sosok yang saat ini menjadi pergunjingan dalam klub eksekutif para pebisnis, karena kecakapannya dalam mengembangkan perusahaan ekspor - inpor, sama handalnya dengan sang ayah, Namikaze Minato.

Mulut Neji tidak hentinya mendecih.  
Kalau boleh, ia justru ingin mengumpat.

Pemuda itu hebat dalam bekerja.  
Namun tidak dalam hal kesetiaan!

Masih segar dalam ingatannya kejadian ricuh di klub gara - gara kehadiran perempuan pirang dan pink yang saling berteriak dan menjambak.  
Dan mereka meributkan tentang kepemilikan pada satu - satunya orang - yang bahkan saat itu - tampak enggan untuk sekedar melirik kearah mereka.

Dan sekarang, pria brengsek itu mengincar adiknya?

Jangan harap Neji akan menyerahkan Hinata pada pria tanpa loyalitas semacam itu.

Tidak!

Membayangkan Hinata dalam pelukan pria lain membuat Neji mencengkram dadanya yang seolah ditusuk sembilu.

Ia sadar, ini bukan sekedar tentang Hyuuga dan Namikaze.

Ini lebih dari itu.

.  
.

Pintu oshire yang terbuka dengan kasar membuat semua orang yang di dalam ruangan menengokkan kepala.

Iris pucat Neji bergerak liar, mencari keberadaan pemuda blonde itu disana.

Nihil.

Ia hanya melihat ayahnya, Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Aku dengar ada tamu.."

Neji mencoba memberi alasan saat melihat tatapan bertanya Hyuuga Hiashi padanya.

"Mereka sudah pulang.." Jawab Hiashi sambil menggelengkan kepala menghadapi tingkah putranya, "Hinata menolak.. aah.. tidak.. lebih tepatnya, aku menolak.."

Entah sadar atau tidak, Neji menarik nafas lega mendengar kalimat ayahnya.

"Karena aku telah menjodohkan Hinata dengan pemuda lain.."

Hiashi bisa melihat iris Neji yang membesar selama sekian detik, sebelum kemudian pemuda Hyuuga itu kembali memasang wajah kalemnya.

Mengurut keningnya yang seolah berdenyut nyeri, pria setengah abad itu tampaknya dengan cepat bisa memahami apa yang telah terjadi.

"Dan sepertinya.. kita perlu membicarakan hal ini berdua, Neji.."

Hiashi beranjak dari tempat duduknya diikuti Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Aku tunggu kau di ruang pribadiku.."

.  
.

"Apa maksud ayah dengan menjodohkan Hinata?!"

Hiashi menatap Neji lewat sudut matanya.  
Baru beberapa langkah memasuki kamar, pewaris Hyuuga itu sudah mulai mencecarnya dengan tidak sabaran.

"Ia sudah dewasa Neji.. Gadis usia 16 tahun bahkan dianggap sudah terlampau matang untuk menikah dan melahirkan anak.."

"Hinata.. masih anak - anak.."

"Neji.."

"Ia akan terluka, ayahanda.. Hinata tidak siap akan dengan sebuah komitmen dalam konsep pernikahan!"

"Sasuke akan membimbingnya.."

"Sasu..! APA?!"

Hiashi berdehem sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya.

"Aku menjodohkan Hinata dengan Sasuke.."

Neji limbung, ia merasa seolah kehilangan tempat berpijak.

Ayahnya tahu persis bagaimana cara menjatuhkan argumen - argumennya.  
Termasuk pilihannya pada Sasuke sebagai suami bagi Hinata.

Hiashi tahu, selama ini hanya Sasuke lah lelaki yang diakui oleh Neji.

"Sasuke orang yang dingin dan pendiam.. ia..."

"Mencintai Hinata.. dan Hinata juga mencintai Sasuke.."

Neji mendongak mendengar ucapannya dipotong begitu saja oleh sang ayah.

"Tidak.. itu.. tidak mungkin.."

Neji menggeleng kuat - kuat.  
Mencoba mengenyahkan fakta yang mulai mengoyak satu persatu tabir pertahanannya.

"Mereka bahkan hampir tidak pernah saling bicara.."

"Cinta hadir tanpa perlu sebuah alasan, Neji. Apa lagi jika hanya sekedar bicara. Lagi pula ini demi kebaikan Hinata, dan kupikir.. ini demi dirimu juga.."

Hiashi tersenyum sendu melihat Neji melayangkan tatapan ngeri kearahnya.

"Ayahanda.. apa maksud..."

"Cukup aku yang melakukan dosa. Tidak dengan kau ataupun Hinata. Aku memang sudah tua, Neji, tapi aku masih bisa menyadari apa yang dirasakan oleh anak - anakku sendiri. Terutama bila itu tentangmu.."

Neji mengernyit mendengar ucapan ayahnya.  
Pemuda berambut panjang itu tidak bodoh, namun kali ini ia memilih untuk pura - pura tidak mengerti.

"Aku tahu, kau jatuh cinta pada adikmu sendiri.." Suara Hiashi terdengar begitu lirih dan sarat akan luka.

"Kenapa?"

Hiashi mengalihkan pandangannya kearah beranda.  
Hatinya gundah gulana, mana sanggup ia melihat wajah carut marut putra tunggalnya?

Matanya menerawang keatas langit seolah meneliti setiap jengkal sudutnya untuk mencari rangkaian jawaban yang pas.

Akhirnya Hiashi menarik nafas panjang.  
Kenyataan tetaplah kenyataan, dan sebagai seorang ayah, adalah kewajibannya untuk menegur anak bila mereka berbuat salah.

"Ia adikmu walau kalian memiliki ibu yang berbeda."

"KENAPA?!"

Hiashi terdiam.  
Menyadari jawaban yang diinginkan Neji lebih dari itu, ia memilih untuk bungkam.

"Besok.. Hinata akan tinggal di kediaman Uchiha.."

Rahang Neji mengeras, tangannya mengepal kuat.  
Ia butuh jawaban, dan ayahnya hanya mampu memberi pernyataan.

"Ia harus belajar tentang adat keluarga Uchiha. Bagaimanapun ia adalah calon istri Sasuke. Jadi Neji, aku ingin kau..."

Alih - alih melanjutkan kalimatnya, tubuh Hiashi gemetar.  
Lututnya melemas melihat benda yang diacung - acungkan Neji kearahnya.

Antara kaget dan tidak percaya, pria paruh baya itu merasa seluruh kekuatannya perlahan merapuh.

Hiashi mengenal putranya sebagai pribadi yang sangat matang, lembut dan mampu berfikir dengan kepala dingin.  
Neji adalah anak kesayangannya.  
Tumpuan hidupnya dihari tua.  
Calon harapan keluarga yang sangat ia banggakan.

Dan sekarang, ia seolah tidak mengenal putranya sendiri.

"Kau ingin membunuhku, nak?"

Bibir Neji yang semula terkatup rapat, perlahan mulai terbuka, mutiara peraknya menatap sang ayah dengan pandangan dingin menusuk.

"Batalkan pertunangan itu.."

Hiashi menggeleng.  
Ia jelas gila bila memenuhi permintaan Neji.

"Ini semua demi kebaikanmu.. dan juga Hinata.."

Jempol Neji bergerak perlahan.  
Mengokang pistol hingga menimbulkan suara gemeretak.  
Gambaran sebuah hati yang perlahan patah.

Hati Hiashi dan hati Neji.

"Neji.."

Ini adalah kali pertama bagi seorang kepala keluarga sekelas Hyuuga menyuarakan permohonan.  
Bukan untuk nyawanya, melainkan untuk masa depan putranya.

Mata perak yang telah termakan usia itu kini terasa panas dan mengabur.

Ia sadar, dirinya bukanlah seorang suami yang baik saat melihat jenazah istrinya yang mati muda karena konflik Hyuuga.

Ia sadar, dirinya bukanlah pria yang baik saat menemukan Sae menangis di ranjangnya akibat sebuah khilaf.

Ia sadar, dirinya bukanlah sahabat yang baik karena hanya mampu melihat kepala Obito terpenggal setelah dianggap makar demi membela tunangannya.

Namun katakan..

Apa yang lebih menyedihkan dari seorang ayah yang tidak mampu melindungi anak - anaknya?

Dan saat menjelang ajal, ia hanya bisa melihat putranya berubah menjadi iblis tanpa mampu berbuat apapun.

"Kau.. telah merengut ibunda dari sisi ku! kau.. telah merengut Sae dari sisi ku! DAN KAU! Juga hanya mampu terdiam saat Obito san, guruku, meregang nyawa karenamu! Padahal aku selalu menjadi anak yang baik.."

Menumpahkan amarah, Neji mengacung - acungkan pistol ditangan kanannya.  
Sesekali ia menelengkan kepala, meraba belakang lehernya seolah berusaha melepaskan beban.

"Lalu sekarang, kau ingin menjauhkan Hinata dariku? Astaga! Astaga! Ayahanda.." Neji menyerigai hingga membuat bulu kuduk Hiashi meremang, "kenapa kau tidak pernah bisa menyadari betapa aku membenci dirimu dan seluruh darah Hyuuga yang mengalir dalam nadiku?"

Gemuruh langit pun terdengar.  
Entah sejak kapan mendung menyelimuti kediaman Hyuuga.  
Beberapa kali kilat menyambar hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang memekakkan telinga.

Apakah langit marah kali ini?  
Ataukah bersedih?

Bunyi letusan teredam oleh guntur dan badai.

Di mata kosong Hiashi, membayang rintik hujan.  
Membentuk anak sungai kecil di pipinya yang keriput termakan usia.  
Tubuhnya terasa lemah, dan kepalanya seolah terbakar, saat sebutir timah panas melesat dan mulai merengut kesadarannya.

Suara berdebam dan anyir darah masih bisa ia rasakan dari indranya yang belum sepenuhnya mati rasa.

Gema pantovel terdengar mendekat.

Memukul - mukul batin lelaki tua yang meratapi sebuah tanya.

Apakah ini karmanya?

Bila benar iya, mengapa harus ditanggung oleh kedua anaknya?

.

.  
.

Neji membuka iris matanya dan kembali menatap bulan.

Bayang kematian ayahnya hampir setahun yang lalu masih tergambar jelas seolah baru terjadi kemarin.

Kelereng peraknya bergulir, melirik onyx di sampingnya yang masih tampak setia menajam, memandang bulan dengan raut penuh kerinduan.

Sebuah senyum tipis membayang di bibir Neji.

Yah.. ia juga masih ingat betapa murka dirinya 2 minggu setelah kematian sang ayah karena mendapati Sasuke keluar dari kamar Hinata pada pagi dini hari.

Seolah tertampar oleh kenyataan Hinata telah menyerahkan seluruh dirinya pada sang Sahabat, Neji mulai mengamuk.  
Dengan alasan mabuk, ia melampiaskan ego, amarah dan rasa cemburunya dengan cara memperkosa Hinata.

"Aku tidak akan merubah keputusanku, Neji.. aku menginginkan Hinata sebagai istriku.."

Kalimat tegas itulah yang diucapkan Sasuke dengan tubuh gemetar menahan aura membunuhnya dan memeluk tubuh ringkih Hinata pada saat itu.

Sasuke murka, Hinata terluka, dan Neji? Ia cukup hanya memasang wajah tidak perduli.

Buat apa?! Selama ia mendapati Hinata tetap ada di sampingnya.

Dan ketika Sasuke memboyong Hinata kekediaman Uchiha dengan seribu satu alasan.  
Neji cukup bertindak sekali dengan membisikkan satu - dua racun di telinga Hinata, merendahkan suaranya, menyebut nama Sasuke disetiap ancamannya, dan violaa!  
Gadis itu dengan senang hati kembali menurut pulang disisinya.

.  
.

Angin lembut menyapa.  
Menerbangkan helaian mahogani sang pemimpin muda Hyuuga.

Melirihkan sebait puisi dibawah purnama, nyatanya mampu menggoreskan ingatan lama yang ia pendam di lubuk hati terdalam.  
Apakah itu artinya ia masih bisa merasa menyesal?

Tidak!

Neji tidak pernah menyesali setiap perbuatannya.  
Hanya saja terkadang ia merasa lelah.

Neji menuang sake dan mengarahkannya pada Sasuke tanpa menoleh.

"Untuk hidup yang tidak pernah berjalan seperti yang kita inginkan.."

Sasuke melirik dalam diam sebelum kemudian mengangkat guci sake ditangannya.

"Uchiha selalu mendapatkan yang ia inginkan.."

Neji tersenyum samar.

"Benarkah? Ku tunggu kalau begitu.."

#bersambung..

NEXT!  
Hyuuga dan Uchiha gempar!/ "Tangkap dan seret mereka!" Neji mengeram murka, "bunuh hingga akar - akarnya!"/ "Sasuke san.. aku takut.."/ "Aku akan melindungi dan menyayangimu, Hinata.. itu sumpahku sebagai Uchiha.."/ "Aku akan ceritakan sedikit dongeng untukmu.." Tangan Neji mencengkram kasar rambut panjang gadis itu, "mungkin cerita ini nanti bisa kau bagi dengan orang tuamu di dasar neraka.."

##############################

Yieppie! Akhirnya chap 3 up!  
Aku ucapkan terima kasih sudah mau mampir membaca. :3  
Mungkin chap ini lebih banyak menyorot di Neji ya.. karena ini lebih seperti flasback.  
Ohya, makasih untuk ripyunya.. mungkin disini aku akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dan memberi catatan.  
1\. Pertanyaan tentang apa itu sundal?  
Sundal itu artinya perempuan. Cuma mungkin lebih dikonotasikan sebagai sebutan secara kasar.  
2\. Diatas ada tulisan 'Peony Hyuuga'.  
Bunga peony diidentikkan oleh orang jepang sebagai sosok dengan paras rupawan dan tingkah laku yg anggun serta lembut. Jd menurut pandangan orang, Neji itu orang yang tampan, anggun dan berhati lembut.  
3\. Di chap pertama (kalau teman2 ingat), ditulis Hiashi ditemukan meninggal diranjang memeluk foto Sae dengan kepala tertembus peluru. Jadi setelah Neji menembak ayahnya, ia lalu membuat Hiashi seolah bunuh diri.

Mungkin ini yang bisa aku bilang. Sekali lagi terima kasih ya.. #ojigi


	5. Chapter 5

MURASAKIIRO NO CHO (Chap.4)

Pairing: Sasu/Hina always.

Rating: M

Tags: Romance/ Angst/ Incest/ AU

Warning : Dark Story/ Slight Nejihina

Neji 26 tahun  
Hinata 16 tahun  
Sasuke 24 tahun

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Happy reading..

###########################

Hawa dingin yang mulai turun menyelimuti Ibu Kota Akita merupakan penanda musim gugur akan segera berakhir.  
Gunung Kumagatake yang selama musim gugur ini selalu cerah pun mulai menurunkan kabut pekat sepanjang pagi, menutupi jalanan ibu kota yang lengang hingga menyerupai lorong - lorong menuju dimensi lain.

Seolah hendak menyambut Hibernasi panjang di musim dingin, para lelaki Akita semakin giat dan bersemangat bekerja di ladang.

Mereka mengumpulkan keping demi keping _ryo_ , yang akan semakin sulit didapat saat salju telah menapakkan diri di tanah.  
Mereka juga mulai mengumpulkan bulir - bulir padi di karung jerami, memotong persediaan kayu bakar, lalu menatanya dibeberapa sudut dapur bersama dengan gentong - gentong berisi acar dan asinan.

Tidak berbeda dengan para pria, para perempuan disetiap rumah juga tampak mulai sibuk dengan berbagai kegiatan.

Mereka menjahit _kimono_ baru atau mantel untuk dirinya dan orang - orang yang mereka kasihi.  
Mereka juga mengecat kertas payung dengan pola warna - warni untuk menghalau kepingan salju.

 _Kimono_ , mantel, dan payung bercat cantik milik sendiri, akan menjadi warna baru dihamparan salju yang seputih kanvas.

Akita memang tidak pernah jauh dari corak dan warna.

.

.  
.

Hinata menatap penuh rasa puas pada kimono yang baru selesai ia jahit.

Sebuah _Kuromontsuki_ dengan hiasan sulaman tangan berwujud simbol Hyuuga yang tersemat manis dibagian dada kanan dan kiri.

Tangannya dengan hati - hati mulai melipat dan membungkus kimono baru itu dengan kain pelapis berwarna emas.  
Senyumnya mengembang saat membayangkan sosok gagah rupawan sang kakak tercinta tengah mengenakannya diantara para pria Hyuuga.  
Ia yakin, Neji akan menyukai _Kimono_ buatannya.

Usai menyelesaikan _kimono_ Neji, Hinata berjalan ke arah meja rias miliknya.  
Membuka laci, matanya berbinar saat menemukan sebuah kimono pria berwarna biru tua disana.

Memang bukan _kimono_ mewah seperti milik Neji.  
Namun _kimono_ ini sangat istimewa.

Tangannya mengambil seutas benang merah.  
Dengan hati - hati ia menusukkan jarum dibagian dada kiri _kimono_.  
Saat mulai menyulam, bibirnya tiada henti tersenyum dan bersenandung.  
Hatinya menghangat oleh limpahan cinta yang ia tujukan pada pemilik _kimono_ itu.

Sebuah lambang _Uchiwa_ merah dan putih hasil sulamannya ia pandang dengan wajah sumringah.  
Gemas akan perasaannya yang meluap, tubuhnya terguling sambil mendekap erat _Kimono_ itu di dadanya.

Sebuah cuitan seolah menyadarkan Hinata dari tingkah konyolnya.

"Kau juga akan melakukannya bila jatuh cinta, Ume.." Kilahnya sambil menunjuk sang sahabat tanpa mampu mengalihkan rona merah diwajah.

"Hatimu akan berdebar dan sesak namun juga hangat pada saat yang bersamaan.. dan semua itu terjadi hanya karena mengingat dirinya.."

Hinata menggelora sebagaimana layaknya remaja yang tengah dilanda asmara.

"Uukh.. Sasuke _san_..", duduk dengan kaki menekuk, iris pucatnya mulai berkabut.

Terkecup oleh rindu, kini hatinya terasa begitu pedih.

Sudah dua minggu ini Sasuke pergi menemani Neji mengurus bisnis mereka di Nagoya.  
Ada sedikit masalah dengan pendistribusian pasokan benang sutra disana hingga beberapa produksi kain pesanan terpaksa berhenti.

Hinata mendengus kesal sambil mengusap air matanya yang menetes tanpa ia minta.

Padahal baru dua minggu berpisah, namun rasanya seolah telah bertahun - tahun.

"Aku merindukannya, Ume.. aku rindu Sasuke _san_.."

Hening menyapa.  
Yang terdengar kini hanya desau angin yang tengah membujuk dedaunan mapel untuk meluruh dan gugur.

"Kalau memang rindu, kenapa tidak memeluk yang asli saja?"

Hinata terperanjat kaget.  
Tampaknya ia terlalu asyik bermonolog hingga tidak menyadari sosok lain telah memasuki kamarnya.

Dalam keterpanaan, gadis itu meringis nyeri saat tangannya mulai bergerak mencubiti pipinya sendiri.

Hei, Hinata tidak sedang berhalusinasi atau bermimpi, kan?

Senyum tipis dan kekehan geli pemuda itu menyadarkan Hinata bahwa dia benar - benar telah pulang ke Akita.  
Samurai muda berharga diri tinggi dari klan Uchiha yang telah menebas hatinya.

Sang pemilik _Kimono_ yang kini ada dalam dekapnya.

"Sa.. Sasuke _san_.." Cicit Hinata dengan wajah merah padam.

Gadis itu salah tingkah, bagai maling yang tertangkap basah.

"Hn.." Kaki pemuda itu melangkah memasuki dunia sang gadis.

Duduk diam dan bersila, netra hitamnya mengamati gerak - gerik incarannya yang tengah berlindung dibalik poni tebal.

Sasuke mendesah gemas.  
Tangan kanannya terulur menyambut lembut ari gembil sang gadis.  
Lalu bergerak naik hingga meninggalkan kelopak - kelopak merah di ujung telinga Hinata.

Gadis itu menggeliat.  
Semakin tergoda oleh perlakuan sang pemuja.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, _Hime_.." Bisiknya dengan jemari yang terus menyelusur, meninggalkan jejak kepemilikannya.

Mengambil sejumput helaian indigo Hinata, Sasuke kembali berbisik, "Aku merindukanmu.."

Bibirnya mengecup ujung rambut Hinata, sementara matanya mulai meminta hasrat yang sama.

Hinata bergidik.  
Ia tahu Sasuke menginginkan dirinya saat itu juga.  
Dan Hinata pun mengerti bahwa ia..

"Aku juga merindukanmu... sangat.."

.

.  
.

Saat matahari telah bergulir mencapai puncaknya, suhu udara pun semakin menghangat.

Sedikit merapikan _kimono_ nya, Sasuke menatap Hinata yang masih terlelap dibalik _futon_.

Ia lalu menumpukan kedua lengannya disisi Hinata, mengurung gadisnya, dalam sebuah gestur penuh keposesifan.

Hinata menggeliat saat onyx sehitam malam itu tangah menatap lembut padanya.  
Menghadiahkan sebuah kecupan dikening, Sasuke membawa kembali sang putri ke alam nyata.

"Tidurmu nyenyak, Hime.."

Sasuke menelusurkan ujung hidungnya diperpotongan leher sang gadis.  
Menghirup rakus aroma khas Hinata hingga ia merasakan sesak yang menyenangkan.

"Sa.. Sasuke _san_.." Pekik Hinata saat pemuda itu membawa indra penciumannya ke tengah belahan dada.

Merasa geli dan jengah, Hinata menolak dengan sedikit mendorong dada bidang Sasuke, walau pada kenyataannya hal tersebut sama sekali tidak memberikan efek apapun.

"Se.. sebentar lagi waktunya makan siang.." Hinata memohon pada kekasihnya yang kini tengah menyuarakan protesnya dengan sebuah kernyitan halus.

"Aku.. sudah melewatkan sarapan.. tidak baik bila aku juga tidak menghadiri makan siang di rumah utama.."

Sasuke mendengus kesal menyadari kesenangannya berakhir karena satu nama.

NEJI.

"Hanya makan siang.." Sasuke memberi syarat, "dan setelahnya kau harus mengenyangkan aku yang masih begitu lapar karenamu.."

Mata Hinata membola.

"Me.. mesum!"

Dan wajahnya kian merona saat melihat serigai nakal membayang diwajah sang Uchiha muda.

.

.  
.

Makan siang kali ini sangat istimewa.  
Ada hidangan _Osechi Ryori_ dengan _jubako_ lima susun.

"Apa ini tidak berlebihan?" Neji menatap hidangan didepannya tanpa sedikitpun berniat menyentuh.

Musim dingin kali ini sepertinya akan jauh lebih dingin.  
Bahkan mungkin jauh lebih lama, begitu yang ia dengar dari seorang ilmuan Eropa yang ia temui saat berkunjung ke Nagoya beberapa waktu lalu.

Namun lihatlah para tetua itu.  
Hanya karena sebuah tradisi, mereka menghambur - hamburkan persediaan pangan.

"Musim akan segera berganti, Neji _Sama_.. makanan ini merupakan ungkapan syukur kita karena telah melewati musim gugur dengan selamat dan sehat, sekaligus menjadi doa bagi musim selanjutnya.."

Neji hanya mendengus geli mendengar kalimat penuh petuah itu.

Mereka bisa menikmati musim ini dan musim selanjutnya masih dalam kemewahan, itu semua karena kerja keras almarhum ayahnya dan dirinya.

"Hinata _Sama_ pun sepertinya juga menyukainya, Neji _Sama_.."

Neji seketika menoleh kesamping saat tetua Hyuuga itu menyebut nama adiknya.

Sesaat iris perak Neji membesar melihat ekspresi Hinata.  
Gadis yang sedari kecil ia didik untuk selalu waspada di tengah lingkungan Hyuuga itu, kini tampak memasang wajah polos nan menggemaskan.

Ia melihat mata bulat Hinata kini berbinar menatap lurus ke arah tumpukan _Jubako_.

"Ada yang kau inginkan, Hinata?"

Dengan perlahan Neji mengurai susunan _Jubako_.  
Seorang pelayan dengan panik segera mendekat.  
Belum sempat perempuan muda itu melaksanakan tugas, sebuah tangan besar yang lembut dan putih segera mengibas perlahan, menyuruhnya tetap menjauh.

"Tidak apa.. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri.." Tolak Neji halus.

Pelayan itu merona, lalu menunduk dan kembali duduk di pojok ruangan.

Sepeninggal pelayan, perhatian Neji pun kembali pada Hinata.

"Kau ingin yang mana, _Imuto_?"

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya menatap kotak - kotak makanan didepannya penuh antusias.

"Aku ingin udang bakar itu, Neji nii.."

Lalu dengan tangannya sendiri, Neji mengupas udang dan menyuapkannya pada Hinata.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Neji.

Dan hanya karena sebuah anggukan dari Hinata, seluruh kepala di ruangan itu kini terpesona oleh senyuman lembut sang Peony Hyuuga.

Senyum itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena setelahnya sebuah pekikan pun menggema.

Hinata pingsan setelah sebelumnya mengeluh sakit di perut.  
Disusul darah segar menggenang ditempat ia duduk.

.

.  
.

Hyuuga dan Uchiha gempar.

Kabar tentang Hinata lah yang menjadi penyebabnya.

Gadis itu tengah berbadan dua, dan hampir saja keguguran.

Berdasarkan petunjuk dokter Eropa yang diundang Neji, ada seseorang yang telah menambahkan bubuk obat penggugur kandungan di makanan Hinata.

Saat Neji melangkahkan kakinya ke beranda, Fugaku dan para samurai Uchiha telah menunggu disana.

Semuanya tegang, aura mencekam menguar tanpa bisa dihentikan.

"Lakukan penyelidikan untuk mencari siapa yang berniat mencelakakan Hinata _sama_.." Uchiha Fugaku memberikan instruksi, "melihat Hinata _Sama_ hanya makan dari hidangan Neji _sama_ , tidak menutup kemungkinan Neji _sama_ lah sasaran sebenarnya.."

"Tangkap dan seret mereka!" Neji mengeram murka, "bunuh hingga akar - akarnya!"

"HAI!"

Para Uchiha mengangguk mengerti dan bergegas melesat melaksanakan tugas mereka masing - masing.

"Sasuke.."

Pemuda itu berbalik dan mendekat saat sang ayah memanggi namanya.

"Kau lebih baik menemui Hinata _Sama_ dahulu.. bagaimanapun ia hampir kehilangan bayi kalian.. ia butuh dukungan.."

Sasuke melakukan ojigi.  
Perlahan onyx hitamnya bergulir saling tatap dengan sang Hyuuga yang kini berdiri di balik punggung tua Fugaku penuh rasa iri dan benci.

Mereka berdua adalah sahabat baik sekaligus rival yang berat.  
Terutama setelah mereka jatuh cinta pada gadis yang sama.

Hyuuga Neji mungkin unggul dalam segalanya.  
Namun ada satu masa dimana Sasuke merasa jauh lebih unggul dibandingkan Neji.

Jika itu menyangkut hati Hinata.

.

.  
.

Sasuke menatap wajah layu Hinata yang terbaring lemah di atas _Futon_.

"Hei..baru tadi pagi aku mencumbumu disini.. dan sekarang kau seolah terbaring sekarat di tempat yang sama.."

Sasuke menyibak poni Hinata dan mengecupnya perlahan.

Kelopak mata Hinata perlahan terbuka, memperlihatkan sepasang iris sewarna bulan.

"Maaf.."

"Sssstt.."

"Sasuke _san_.. aku.. andai aku tahu.."

Sasuke merengkuh tubuh ringkih itu dalam dekapnya.  
Orang tuanya benar, walau bayinya selamat, rasa bersalah karena hampir gagal melindungi hal paling berharga akan tetap menggerogoti hati Hinata.

"Ssssstt.. tidak apa.. apa.."

"Sasuke _san_.. aku takut.. bagaimana bila aku bernasib sama seperti ibu atau bahkan ibunda Neji nii? Bagaimana bila anak kita akan disakiti? Bagaimana bila.."

"HINATA!"

Sasuke mengguncang bahu Hinata, menyadarkan gadis itu dari histeria.

"Aku akan melindungi dan menyayangimu, Hinata.. itu sumpahku sebagai Uchiha.."

.

.  
.

Sore itu langit menampakkan senja kemerahan.  
Sedikit menengadahkan kepala, Neji menatap dingin pada tubuh - tubuh yang kini gemetar dalam sujudnya.

"Hyuuga.. Harumitsu.." Bibirnya mendesiskan sebuah nama dengan begitu mengerikan.

"Paman.. Paman.. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka.. dulu aku menyetujui lamaranmu karena kulihat kau lah Hyuuga yang paling tidak berambisi pada jabatan tetua.." Neji mengambil cawan sake dan memutar - mutarnya perlahan, "ternyata anjing memang akan menggigit majikannya jika kita tidak hati - hati.."

"Anda salah, Neji sama! Ayah tidak melakukan apapun.. aku lah yang.."

"HACHIKO!"

Harumitshu menatap tajam putri tunggalnya yang kalap mendengar ayahnya dihina.  
Pria setengah abad itu lalu menatap istrinya yang terus tergugu sambil menggumam kata maaf untuknya.

"Neji _sama_.." Harumitsu bersujud kembali, "aku memang bermaksud makar.. Aku lah yang merencanakan pembunuhan itu.."

"Ayaaaaah..!" Hachiko meraung namun ibunya segera membekap sang anak.

Neji hanya diam dan menatap remeh keluarga kecil dihadapannya itu seolah tengah menonton drama _kabuki_ murahan.

Sebuah pedang pendek ia lempar dihadapan Harumitsu.

"Aku marah padamu, Paman.. kau hampir membunuh adikku beserta bayi di rahimnya.. namun mengingat jasamu pada keluarga aku akan memberimu kesempatan untuk mengembalikan kehormatan kalian.."

Harumitsu dan anak - istrinya menatap Neji dengan wajah penuh syukur.

"Terima kasih, Neji sama.."

" _Seppuku_.."

Semua orang kini menatap Neji dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Kembalikan kehormatanmu, dengan melakukan _Seppuku_.."

.  
.

Hachiko menatap nanar kedua orang tuanya yang tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan tubuh bersimbah darah.

Bagai mayat hidup, gadis itu hanya diam membisu dengan pandangan kosong.

Ayahnya melakukan seppuku, dan ibunya menyusul sang ayah setelah menggorok lehernya sendiri.

Mata gadis itu bereaksi saat sepasang kaki melangkah mendekat.  
Bunyi cplak terdengar saat kaki itu tanpa sengaja menginjak genangan darah.

Neji melirik ujung kaki kirinya yang kini meresap warna merah.  
Tanpa sedikitpun rasa bersalah, ia lalu mengangkat kakinya dan menggunakan punggung jenazah Harumitsu sebagai keset.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Hachiko meraung penuh kepedihan melihat perbuatan Neji pada jasad orang tuanya.

Gadis itu merasa putus asa saat menyadari sosok yang ia puja selama ini tak lebih dari perwujudan iblis.

"Sampah.. tetap saja sampah!" Desis Neji.

Hachiko tetaplah seorang Hyuuga dengan harga diri yang teramat tinggi.  
Dalam ketidak sadaran, gadis itu mulai meracau.

Membeberkan rencananya dengan sang ibu untuk menarik secuil perhatian Neji.  
Menaburkan sedikit bubuk pencahar dengan tujuan supaya Neji sakit dan Hachiko bisa merawatnya.  
Namun siapa yang akan menyangka Hinata menginginkan makanan Neji?  
Siapa yang menyangka obat pencahar akan berefek mengerikan pada wanita yang tengah hamil?

Dan siapa pula yang menyangka bahwa sang putri Hyuuga itu tengah berbadan dua?

"Kenapa kau lebih membela keturunan tidak sah sepertia dia?" Teriak Hachiko kalap.  
"Dia hanya anak haram, yang tengah mengandung anak seorang budak!"

PLAK!

Hachiko jatuh tersungkur saat telapak tangan Neji menyentuh pipi gadis itu.

Dengan gemetar, Hachiko mencoba untuk kembali bangkit, tanpa menyadari sosok Neji yang kini telah berdiri disampingnya dengan nafsu membunuh.

.  
.

Hachiko menjerit kesakitan saat Neji menanamkan tendangan dan pukulan ke tubuh gadis itu.

Andai Sasuke tidak datang melerai, Hachiko mungkin sudah mati mengenaskan.

"Kau gila.. dia hanya seorang perempuan.."

Neji meludah jijik saat mendengar pembelaan Sasuke.

Neji berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya, mengambil pistol, dan kembali berbalik mendekati Hachiko.

"Aku akan ceritakan sedikit dongeng untukmu.." Tangan Neji mencengkram kasar rambut panjang gadis itu, "mungkin cerita ini nanti bisa kau bagi dengan orang tuamu di dasar neraka.."

"Yang semua orang tahu, Hinata saat ini tengah mengandung bayi Uchiha.. Yang tidak mereka tahu adalah, kemungkinan kehidupan baru yang ada di dalam rahim Hinata merupakan milik Hyuuga.."

Hachiko menatap bingung, namun kemudian gadis itu terbelalak menangkap maksud kalimat Neji.

"Ti..dak mungkin.. kau gila.." Hachiko menatap Neji lalu menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh kengerian, "kau.. tahu ini?"

Gadis itu menggeleng frustrasi, "KALIAN SEMUA GILA!"

Neji terkekeh, "Ya.. mata itu.. mata yang sama dengan mata ayah saat ia menyadari perasaanku pada Hinata.."

Menekan ujung laras pistolnya di dahi Hachiko, Neji tersenyum lembut.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Paman dan bibi.."

.

.  
.

Malam telah larut saat Sasuke memasuki kamar Hinata.

Seorang pelayan membungkuk saat menyadari kedatangannya.  
Ia adalah pelayan yang bertugas menemani Hinata hari ini.

Melihat kemungkinan Sasuke menginap dikamar Hinata, dengan cekatan pelayan itu membuka _Shoji_ dan menyiapkan _futon_ di samping Hinata.  
Setelah pekerjaannya selesai, pelayan itu lalu membungkuk dan menutup _Oshire_ , meninggalkan Sasuke berdua dengan Hinata.

" _Hime_.."

Merasa tidak mendapatkan respon, Sasuke pun mendekat.

"Apa perutmu masih terasa sakit, hn?" Kata Sasuke hendak menggengam tangan Hinata.

PLAK!

Sasuke sesaat terkejut karena gadis itu menepis tangannya, namun dengan segera ia kembali bersikap biasa.

 _Moodswing_ ibu hamil, huh?  
Untung ia terbiasa berhadapan dengan wanita hamil Uchiha saat para istri Itachi mengandung.  
Dan mereka dua kali jauh lebih merepotkan.

"Kau ingin apa?" Tanya Sasuke masih dalam mode membujuk, "jangan marah.. kau bisa membuat bayi kita tidak nyaman.."

"Bayi kita?" Hinata menatap Sasuke dalam gerakan terpatah.

Wajahnya yang dingin tanpa emosi segera memukul kesadaran Sasuke untuk mencium adanya ketidak beresan disini.

"Kau ini kenapa, _anata_?"

"Jangan sebut aku dengan panggilan itu setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku!"

" _Hime_.."

"Kau bajingan brengsek!"

" _HIME_!"

"..."

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang, menata kembali kesabaran yang sempat pecah menjadi kepingan puing.

"Siapa yang telah meracuni pikiranmu?"

Hinata tertawa sengit.

"Berhenti bersandiwara Uchiha.. aku tahu kau mendekatiku untuk membalas dendam atas kematian Obito _Jii_ _san_.."

Hinata menarik ujung selimutnya.  
Membentuk sikap defensif.

"Aku juga tahu.. kau membunuh ayahku.. dan sekarang kau hendak membunuh aku dan bayiku!"

"Apa kau gila!" Akhirnya Sasuke jengah karena merasa terus dipojokkan.

"Aku membunuh Hiashi sama? Atas dasar bukti apa kau menuduhku? Dan lagi apa itu.. membunuh bayi kita? Hanya iblis yang mampu membunuh anaknya sendiri!"

Hinata terdiam.  
Membalas tatapan frustrasi Sasuke dengan dingin.

"Kau melakukannya karena sadar ini bukan anakmu, Uchiha.. ini anak Neji _nii_ "

#bersambung...

Catatan:  
Hueeeee.. gomen.. kalau jelek! :''3  
Sebenarnya aku berniat hiatus karena terkena WB. Hiks.. dan setelah ini aku baru akan menulis lagi (mungkin) setelah ramadan. Ada beberapa proyek yang aku siapkan. Salah satunya, dan yang paling ambisius adalah fik "Sasuhina keliling Indonesia". HAHAHAHA! **#abaikan!**  
Ohya, terima kasih untuk semua masukan dan dukungan teman2. XD

Oke! Langsung saja cekidot bahasan yang aku tulis kali ini.

1\. _Ryo_ : adalah mata uang lama jepang sebelum yen  
2\. _Kuromontsuki_ : kimono resmi untuk pria. Mungkin untuk bentuknya teman2 bisa googling sendiri ya.. :3  
3\. _Osechi ryori_ : makanan mewah yang dinikmati pada perayaan tahun baru. Namun pada zaman dulu makanan ini selalu disediakan setiap pergantian musim. Setiap makanan yang menyusun menu ini memiliki makna yang dalam. Seperti contohnya nasi sebagai bentuk syukur pada panen melimpah, atau telur gulung yang menyerupai gulungan kitab agama, sebagai lambang kebijaksanaan.  
4\. _Jubako_ : kotak kayu tempat menyusun makanan atau bento. Kalau untuk makanan sejenis _osechi ryori_ , biasanya lebih mewah dengan hiasan dengan jumlah susunan antara tiga dan lima.  
5\. _Seppuku_ : aku menuliskan kematian Harumitsu san ini setelah menonton film 47. _Seppuku_ merupakan cara mati terhormat bagi samurai. Mungkin mati seperti ini dianggap seperti mati dimedan pertempuran. Aku pernah membaca tentang cara _seppuku_ yang benar. Dan itu membuatku mual.

#ojigi


	6. Chapter 6

MURASAKIIRO NO CHO (Chap.5)

Pairing: Sasu/Hina always.

Rating: M

Tags: Romance/ Angst/ Incest/ AU

Warning : Dark Story/ Slight Nejihina

Neji 26 tahun  
Hinata 16 tahun  
Sasuke 24 tahun

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Happy reading..

###########################

"Kau tampak bahagia, Hinata.."

Hinata mendongak saat ia merasakan jemari Neji mencengkram lembut pundaknya dari belakang.  
Entah sejak kapan pria itu sampai dikamar Hinata.  
Dengan memasang wajah lembut, Neji tersenyum menyapa Hinata.

Menyadari kedatangan sang kakak, Hinata segera berojigi dalam duduk, dan beringsut mundur untuk memberi ruang bagi Neji duduk.

"Apa yang dibisikkan pria Uchiha itu hingga kau bisa begitu merona setelah nyawamu hampir saja terhempas?"

Tengkuk Hinata meremang seketika saat merasakan aura dingin yang menguar bersamaan dengan kalimat kakaknya.  
Memilih untuk bungkam, gadis itu hanya menggeleng perlahan dan menunduk.  
Ia merutuki wajahnya yang tidak mampu untuk meredam rasa bahagia yang membuncah dalam hatinya.

Neji hanya menatap dalam diam.  
Merasa mendapat tanggapan yang tidak sesuai harapan, ia segera meminta pelayan untuk menutup Oshire dan meminta mereka pergi.

Menyamankan diri dengan duduk bersila, perlahan Neji meraih ujung jemari Hinata, menarik tubuh gadis itu hingga terbenam kedalam pelukannya.

Aaahh..  
Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir mereka bercinta.

Menyesap kenyamanan yang dihadirkan oleh aroma khas sang putri Hyuuga, Neji menyunggingkan senyum kepuasan ketika fakta Hinata telah berbadan dua kembali terbersit dalam ingatannya.

"Akhirnya.." Pria itu mengusap perut Hinata yang masih rata dengan perlahan, "aku bisa memilikimu seutuhnya.. adikku sayang.."

Mata Hinata membola, dengan cepat gadis itu melepas pelukan Neji lalu beringsut mundur.

"Ne.. Neji nii.."

Merasakan gestur penolakan Hinata, Neji pun mendengus sinis, "Kau tentu tidak berfikir hanya pria itu yang mampu menebar benih dalam rahimmu, kan?"

Hinata bergeming.  
Namun kilau matanya jelas semakin meredup.  
Seolah tertampar oleh kesadaran, dengan tubuh gemetar kepalanya menggeleng perlahan.

"Bagus.." Neji mendekat, mencium puncak kepala Hinata penuh kasih, "kau memang anak yang pintar.."

Neji kembali merengkuh Hinata dalam pelukannya.  
Seolah tengah menimang seorang anak kesayangan, Neji terlihat begitu memanjakan Hinata.

Tangannya membelai surai lembut adiknya.  
Setelah puas, ia lalu merebahkan kepalanya dipundak Hinata.  
Bibir tipisnya mendekat kearah telinga gadis itu.  
Dengan perlahan, Neji bersiap membisikkan racunnya.

"Sekarang.. mari kita bayangkan bersama, Hime.." Kata Neji mengawali, "Kira - kira apa yang akan Fugaku Jii san atau Mikoto Baa san katakan, bila calon menantu tersayangnya ini melahirkan bayi yang tidak memiliki ciri Uchiha?"

"I.. Ini anak Sasuke San!" Cicit Hinata.

Iris lavender gadis itu bergerak dengan gelisah.  
Berusaha mencari sebuah keteguhan, namun entah mengapa justru hati dan otaknya seolah tengah berjalan tidak selaras.

Ini anak Sasuke, kan?

Iya kan?

Neji tertawa geli melihat gadis didepannya itu tampak mulai goyah.

Aah.. selalu semudah inilah ia mengacaukan hidup saudari satu - satunya.

"Hei, Kenapa?" Neji mendekat dan berbisik lirih, "Kau takut mengakui anak itu bukan anak Uchiha Sasuke? Kau takut mengakui anak itu adalah anak dari Hyuuga Ne.."

"HENTIKAN!"

Hinata mencengkram telinganya kuat - kuat.  
Menekan kedua gendang telinganya, berharap tak secuilpun racun sang kakak kembali merasuki otaknya.

"Hentikan?" Serigai penuh ejekan kini tergambar jelas di raut wajah Neji yang biasanya selalu tampak lembut dan kalem.

"Ooh.. Jadi kau masih bermimpi menjadi seorang Uchiha, Hinata? Masih tidak menerima kenyataan bahwa kau telah tidur dengan kakak mu sendiri? Kenyataan bahwa kau mengandung anak dari kakakmu sendiri? Lalu kau mau bilang apa pada para Uchiha itu? KAU DI-PER-KO-SA, eh?"

Neji menarik paksa kedua tangan Hinata menjauh dari pusat pendengarannya.

Wajahnya begitu dekat dan menatap lekat - lekat kedua mata Hinata yang sedang menggigil ketakutan.

"Kau tahu betul aku adalah orang yang selalu menepati setiap kata - kataku, Hinata.. sejak dulu hingga sekarang, hidupku telah terpusat hanya padamu seorang. Aku telah melumuri tanganku dengan darah ayah.. dan darah para Hyuuga yang berani mencoba memisahkan kita.. Maka jangan pernah berfikir aku akan segan untuk membantai habis dan menghapus sejarah klan Uchiha.."

Sedikit melumat apa yang telah ia klaim semenjak dahulu sebagai miliknya, Neji melepaskan Hinata dalam deru nafas bercampur nafsu.

"Ingat, adikku sayang.." Neji berbisik diantara kecupan kecilnya, "sebenarnya pria Hyuuga dan Uchiha selalu sama, kami bukan lah orang - orang yang suka membagi apa yang telah menjadi miliknya.. dan aku sudah lelah, Hinata.. jadi aku minta, mari kita akhiri saja semuanya sekarang.."

Neji kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. Sudut bibirnya berkedut, otaknya melancarkan uforia saat merasakan getar kepasrahan dari Hinata.

"Dan kau tentu tahu bukan, siapa yang akan kau pilih?" Bisik Neji diakhir kecupannya.

.

.  
.

'AISHITERU HINATA'

Hinata meremas kertas ditangannya.  
Netra pucatnya menatap ranting Sakura yang tadinya digunakan untuk tempat mengikat surat.  
Ia melihat ada kuncup kecil muncul disana.

Sakura musim dingin.

Satu - satunya bunga yang mau bertahan memekarkan kelopaknya diantara hamparan es yang membeku.

"Apakah ini artinya, kau akan bertahan dengan perasaan yang menyiksa, Sasuke san?"

Hinata menatap lurus ke depan.  
Hamparan salju telah memutihkan setiap jengkal tanah.  
Membekukan setiap tetes air.

Namun gadis itu tidak pernah tahu, atau mungkin sekuat tenaga berpura - pura tidak tahu, akan tatapan tajam dengan gairah membara yang senantiasa ada untuknya.

Seperti saat ini.

Sasuke selalu menghangatkan hatinya untuk sang gadis yang berusaha membeku bersama salju.

"Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, Hinata.."

Hinata mengeratkan kerah Kimononya, menghalau dingin yang kian menusuk.  
Kepalanya menunduk sedih, ia tengah berusaha mengindahkan suara Sasuke, seperti ia mengindahkan deru nafasnya yang kian memutih.

"Aku ingin satu kesempatan lagi.."

Sasuke melangkah mendekat.  
Tangannya meraih ujung jemari Hinata.  
Merapatkan kedua telapak tangan, hingga jemari mereka tertaut membentuk sebuah jalinan.

"Salahkah aku jika aku tak ingin melepaskanmu?" Sasuke menunduk, mencoba menautkan netranya pada sang pemilik hati, "aku mencintaimu, Hinata.."

"Ti.. tidak.." Hinata menunduk, tekanan aura dari Sasuke membuat gadis itu gugup hingga tergagap, "a.. aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Sasu.. aah.. Uchiha san lagi.. a.. aku tidak akan berjalan bersama Uchiha san lagi.. selama ini aku terlalu terlena karena anda begitu baik padaku.. tapi.. Maaf.. aku bukanlah perempuan yang pantas untuk anda.."

"Ck! Kalimat itu lagi.." Sasuke mengurai ravennya frustrasi, tangannya sekuat tenaga mencengkram lengan Hinata, membalik gadis itu menghadap padanya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak perduli!" Desisnya, "aku tidak mau pisah! Aku menginginkanmu, Hyuuga Hinata! Mengapa sulit sekali membuatmu percaya padaku?!"

Kian redup api kehidupan Hinata saat batinnya pedih mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan.

"Ke.. kenapa kalian para lelaki begitu egois!" Protesnya sambil mendorong Sasuke menjauh.

Sasuke segera meraih kembali tangan Hinata.  
Memaksa gadis itu tetap masuk dalam jangkauannya.

"Lihat aku, Hinata! TATAP MATAKU KALAU BICARA!"

Hinata hanya mampu terisak dalam dekapan Sasuke.  
Hatinya memberontak, ia sesungguhnya sangat ingin bersama sang kekasih.

"U.. Uchiha Sasuke san.." Hinata mendorong, mengurai kehangatan yang sempat melingkupinya secara perlahan,

"Selamat tinggal.."

.

.  
.

Hyuuga Neji tengah bebicara bersama dengan Fugaku saat bungsu Uchiha itu datang dengan Kusanagi teracung ditangan.

"Sasuke! Jaga sikapmu!" Fugaku yang merasakan firasat buruk, berusaha mencegah Sasuke mendekat.

Pria paruh baya itu mencoba menghalau, menggunakan tubuh tuanya menjadi tameng bagi sang pewaris Hyuuga.

"Kita bisa membicarakan ini.."

"Maafkan saya, Ayahanda.. saya mohon, jangan biarkan anakmu ini menjadi tidak berbakti dengan menghunuskan pedang kepada anda."

Fugaku bergeming mendengar kalimat Sasuke, walau dalam hati ia meyakini putranya itu bukan pria gegabah yang bergerak tanpa alasan yang kuat, namun menyingkir jelas bukan pilihan baginya bila mengingat posisinya sebagai pelindung Hyuuga.

"Kita bisa membicarakan ini, Sasuke.." Fugaku mengulang kalimatnya, mencoba membujuk Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu, paman.."

Tubuh Fugaku menegang saat ia berbalik, Neji telah berdiri menggengam sebilah katana.

"Ayo.. kita akhiri drama picisan ini, Sasuke.."

.

.

.

TRANG! TRANG!

TRANG! TRANG!

Bunyi kedua besi yang beradu menggema di halaman tengah.

Api unggun yang dibakar untuk  
menerangi sekaligus menghangatkan, lidah apinya menari - nari, membentuk bayangan kilat dikulit penuh peluh.

Kedua pria muda berlainan warna itu mengakhiri babak pertama duel dengan meninggalkan souvenir berupa sabetan dimasing - masing tubuh lawan, sebelum kemudian keduanya saling menjauh dan kembali memasang kuda - kuda.

Sasuke membuka kimononya.  
Ia lalu meludah, membalur luka sabetan yang menganga dilengannya untuk sekedar mengurangi nyeri.  
Tubuhnya yang terpahat sempurna oleh latihan dan pengalaman bertahun - tahun merasakan ledakan adrenalin hingga gemetar.  
Sasuke tengah diantara ambang ngeri dan senang, Hyuuga Neji memang bukan lawan sembarangan.

Melihat lawannya semakin bersemangat, Neji pun ikut membuka bagian atas kimononya.  
Siapa yang mengira, pria Hyuuga ini menyembunyikan tubuh tak kalah tegap dan kokoh dibalik sifat kalemnya.  
Memindahkan tangan kanannya keatas gagang pedang, Neji mencoba mengeratkan tumpuan.  
Bukan karena lawannya seorang Uchiha yang terbiasa hidup dengan pedang, namun karena Kusanagi sendiri merupakan pedang istimewa.  
Kusanagi merupakan katana dengan struktur kissaki dan mune dengan keseimbangan yang paling sempurna.  
Lawan yang meremehkan biasanya akan mati dengan pedang yang patah atau terbelah.

Dan itu jelas bukan tujuan Neji.

"HEEEAAAAAAHH!"

TRANG!

TRANG!

Adu pedang kembali membahana.  
Sesekali Sasuke tersudut, sesekali Neji terlihat kualahan.

BRUAK!

Tubuh Sasuke menghantam salah satu tumpukan api unggun hingga porak poranda.  
Namun secepat kilat pemuda itu segera bangkit dan menerjang Neji.

Semua orang menahan nafas melihat dua jenius beladiri saling menghantam dengan penuh nafsu membunuh.  
Hingga mereka tidak menyadari sosok berambut indigo yang mendekati arena pertarungan.

Meraih potongan kayu bakar, dan berbalik pergi dalam diam.

.

.  
.

"KEBAKARAN! KEBAKARAN!"

Suara histeris para dayang perempuan membuyarkan konsentrasi Sasuke dan Neji.

Fugaku segera bangkit dan berjalan tergesa menuju asal suara.

"FUGAKU SAMA.. FUGAKU SAMA!" Seorang pelayan muda berlari mendekat dengan wajah ketakutan, "ke.. kebakaran.. Kamar Hyuuga sama.. pavilliun tempat kamar Hyuuga Hinata Sama terbakar!"

.

.  
.

Api telah membumbung tinggi saat semua orang sampai didepan kamar Hinata.

Semua pelayan dan penjaga saling membahu memadamkan api dengan air dari kolam Koi.

"Hinata Sama!"

Sasuke dan Neji menoleh kearah pandangan pelayan yang berteriak histeris.

Didepan sana.

Diantara lautan api.

Tampak Hinata duduk bersimpuh dan berojigi.  
Mata lavendelnya yang teduh menatap wajah - wajah yang diam membeku.  
Hinata tersenyum, lalu menutup Oshire kamarnya perlahan.

Ya.. Inilah pilihan Hinata.

.

.  
.

Hyuuga Neji merasa kedua kakinya seolah tertancap dalam lumpur.  
Mulutnya gagu.  
Ia merasa menjadi si dungu yang tidak berguna yang hanya mampu melihat Hinata mati tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke?!"

Suara teriakan Mikoto seolah menyadarkan semua orang.

Sasuke telah berdiri dengan tubuh basah kuyup dan ember kosong terangkat keatas.

"Sasuke! Jangan gila!"

Fugaku dan Itachi yang sadar akan tindakan Sasuke segera mencekal kedua lengan Sasuke.

"Ayahanda.. aniki.. tolong.."

Fugaku dan Itachi terdiam sebelum kemudian melepas pegangan mereka.

Sasuke telah meneguhkan hatinya.

"Tidak! Tidak! Anakku! Sasuke tolong hentikan, nak.." Mikoto berlari mendekat.

Tubuhnya yang lemah limbung dan jatuh dalam dekapan Fugaku.  
Wanita Uchiha itu kini memohon pada Sasuke.  
Ia telah merapuh karena kehilangan Obito, sang adik satu - satunya.  
Dan ia tidak yakin akan mampu menahan beban kehilangan seorang putra.

Sasuke menatap wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu dengan tatapan sendu.  
Tekatnya telah bulat, ia harus bisa menyelamatkan Hinata dan calon anak yang ada dikandungannya.

"Ibunda.." Uchiha muda dengan segala keangkuhannya itu kini menundukkan kepalanya sedalam mungkin.  
Memohon maaf atas ketidak berbaktiannya dengan memilih memperjuangkan cintanya.

Setelah menatap ayah dan kakaknya sesaat, Sasuke berbalik dan melesat masuk kedalam api.

Semua orang dicekam ketakutan.  
Namun tidak berapa lama kemudian, semua bernafas lega saat sosok Sasuke membopong Hinata tampak dari balik kobaran api.

Angin salju yang dingin dan kering berhembus dari arah gunung Kumagatake membawa bunyi gemeretak kayu yang tidak lagi kuat menyangga beban genteng.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan mundur kebelakang saat sebuah potongan kayu berselimut api hampir menghantam kepalanya.  
Mata hitamnya kini bergerak gelisah, mencoba mencari jalan keluar sebelum seluruh Kirizuma jatuh dan menghantam mereka berdua.

Angin kembali berhembus namun kali ini jauh lebih kencang.

Semua orang berteriak histeris saat satu persatu penyangga jatuh karena termakan lidah api.

Dan Mikoto pingsan saat mendapati bangunan didepannya itu telah tak berbentuk tanpa memberi kesempatan bagi Sasuke maupun Hinata lewat.

#TBC

#############################

Holla..

Hitora kembali dengan kupu2 ungu ditangan.

Pertama - tama! Ucapan terima kasih karena masih bagi para readers yang mau menunggu dan membaca fik ini.  
Dan sebelumnya juga aku mohon maaf sekali karena fik ini sempat hiatus dalam waktu yang -ehem!- tidak singkat. Hehehehehe..

Oke, mari kita lihat apa yang ada disana..  
1\. Sakura musim dingin, ini benar - benar ada walaupun sangat langka. Sebetulnya sakura ini tidak tumbuh di akita namun karena tidak menemukan bunga yang pas, akhirnya pilihan tetap ada pada bunga ini.  
2\. Disini ada scane dimana hime dan sasu seolah2 berdiri di halaman yang seperti padang salju. Namun sesungguhnya akita tidak sedingin itu. Akita cenderung hangat. Yah, anggap saja menyesuaikan ramalan cuaca dari orang eropa yg ditemui neji pada chap sebelumnya. Hihihihihi..  
3\. Rumah gaya jepang area kota atau machiya minka ternyata banyak sekali jenisnya jika dilihat sesuai perfekturnya. Seperti akita minka yang memiliki atap lengkung yang khas dan penuh seni.  
4\. Kirizuma merupakan atap minka yang paling sederhana. Dipilih karena kamar hinata tidak menyatu dengan rumah utama. Jadi mungkin bentuknya lebih sederhana.  
5\. Kissaki (ujung) dan mune (punggung) merupakan sebagian dari sebutan untuk bagian dari katana tradisional. Mungkin lebih lengkapnya teman2 bisa men-search google tentang struktur katana tradisional.

Oke! Sekian dulu.. sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya.

Salam sayang, Hitora.


	7. Chapter 7

MURASAKIIRO NO CHO ( )

Pairing: Sasu/Hina always.

Rating: M

Tags: Romance/ Angst/ Incest/ AU

Warning : Dark Story/ Slight Nejihina

Neji 26 tahun  
Hinata 16 tahun  
Sasuke 24 tahun

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Happy reading..

###########################

"Nimen lia dou tao yan! Zhe ge zhi you yi zhi ma.."

Dua pelayan berperawakan kecil itu saling memandang saat melihat wanita dihadapan mereka ini berteriak marah dengan kalimat yang tidak mereka pahami.

Melihat kedua pelayannya terdiam wanita itu segera berbalik untuk meneruskan niatnya untuk menunggangi kuda.

"Tenten sama, kami mohon.." teriak kedua gadis itu serempak.  
Panik, mereka spontan memegangi sang wanita bercepol dua itu, "anda sedang mengandung.. jika Hyuuga Neji sama tahu, kami akan terkena masalah.."

Hyuuga Tenten mendengus kesal melihat pelayannya begitu gigih mencegah.  
Padahal sebagai keturunan suku Manchuria nomaden, kegiatan fisik merupakan hal yang sudah biasa.  
Ia sudah terlatih mengikuti ayahnya berdagang dijalur sutra, bahkan bisa dikatakan semenjak ia masih didalam kandungan sang ibu.

Namun sepertinya hal tersebut sangat tidak dipahami oleh orang - orang yang ada disekitar suaminya.  
Bagi mereka, perempuan bangsawan itu adalah mahkluk yang sangat lemah.

"Hao de.. hao de.. rang ni zuo.." Akhirnya mundur dan mengalah, "aku akan menemani suamiku saja.. aaaaahh.. padahal cuaca begitu hangat dan menyenangkan untuk berkuda.. kalian ini.. selalu saja.."

Dengan berat hati, Tenten melangkahkan kakinya memasuki genkan diikuti oleh kedua pelayannya yang tampam sumringah.  
Tidak perduli seberapa panjang rentetan ceramah sang nyonya, kedua pelayan itu sekarang lebih lega karena Tenten mengurungkan niatnya.

.

.

.

Tenten selalu tahu dimana ia akan menemukan suaminya.  
Terutama dihari semacam ini.  
Langit cerah dan angin berhembus hangat.  
Biasanya ia bisa melihat suaminya tengah berdiri termenung dihalaman tengah menikmati hari.  
Atau sekedar membaca dokumen dari laporan toko utama dan cabang milik Hyuuga.

.  
.

Hyuuga Neji seolah tidak pernah termakan oleh waktu.

Wajah tampan yang lembut dengan sepasang mata perak yang senantiasa menatap teduh itu, tetap selalu mempesona diusianya yang sudah memasuki 36 tahun.

Kecuali raut wajah yang selalu ia tunjukkan saat menatap hamparan bunga Sumire.  
Tenten selalu menangkap getar kesepian, penyesalan dan kesedihan yang begitu mendalam.

Tanah itu, tempat bunga sumire tumbuh, setahu Tenten merupakan bekas paviliun milik adik Neji.  
Kalau tidak salah namanya Hyuuga Hinata.  
Yang Tenten dengar dari para pelayan, gadis itu meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan tragis berbumbu romantis.

Sebuah kebakaran merengut nyawa Hinata beserta dengan calon bayi dan sang tunangan yang berusaha menyelamatkan.

Tenten mengelus perutnya, usia kandungan Hinata sama seperti dirinya saat ia meninggal.

.  
.

Hyuuga Neji dan Huang Tungmei alias Tenten, menikah atas perjodohan yang digagas oleh Uchiha Fugaku.

Keterpurukan Neji atas kematian Hinata hampir membuat pria Hyuuga itu gila dan mengacaukan kehidupan seluruh Hyuuga.  
Pria ini berulang kali berniat mengakhiri hidupnya.  
Menyerahkan seluruh tampuk kepemimpinan Hyuuga pada Fugaku dan berlaku seperti mayat hidup.

Tenten sempat menolak pengajuan lamaran Hyuuga saat ia bertemu dengan Neji.  
Bagi perempuan yang ditempa dilingkungan yang keras, sosok ideal pria dalam gambaran Tenten adalah seperti Huang Taiji, sang ayah.

Namun dengan berlalunya waktu pada akhirnya Tenten pun luluh.

Walau jiwanya mati, namun Neji tetap bisa berlaku hormat dan lembut kepada Tenten.  
Lambat laun mereka saling bisa menerima walau mungkin hingga saat ini masing - masing masih berusaha menumbuhkan rasa cinta satu sama lain.

Sepertinya pilihan Fugaku atas Tenten itu benar.  
Ia menilai pembawaan Tenten yang tegas bisa mengimbangi karakter Neji nampak kuat diluar namun rapuh didalam.  
Para tetua pun setuju karena Tenten adalah putri dari pedagang sutra tersohor dari China daratan.

.  
.

"Qing ai de.."

Neji seolah tersadar saat mendengar suara Tenten menyapa.

"Kau.. sejak kapan berdiri disana?"

Dengan lembut Neji memasangkan kimono luarnya pada Tenten, "Angin diluar tidak baik untuk ibu hamil, sekalipun ini sudah puncak musim semi.."

Tenten mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aku bosan.." Keluhnya manja.

Neji hanya tersenyum mendengar keluhan istrinya.

"Kau akan pergi lagi?" Tenten melingkarkan kedua tangannya memeluk Neji.

"Hm.. aku akan pergi ke Osaka.." Kata Neji mengusap puncak kepala Tenten.

"Naniwa?" Kedua kelereng Tenten tampak berbinar.

"Kemarin Anzaar san mengabari akan ke jepang. Ku dengar ia membawa beberapa rempah dari India. Jalur perdagangan rempah saat ini semakin marak di Eropa. Aku melihat ini sebagai peluang." Ujar Neji bersemangat.

Bagi Neji, Tenten merupakan istri sekaligus penasehat bisnis andalannya.

"Hei, apa kau ingin awaokoshi sebagai oleh - oleh?" Tawar Neji tersenyum.

Tenten menggeleng penuh semangat.

"Tidak! Tapi aku akan ikut denganmu ke Osaka.."

.

.  
.

Pada masa Silk Road, Osaka merupakan kota pelabuahan terbesar di Jepang yang menghubungkan jepang dengan Korea dan China daratan.

Semua barang angkutan dari kedua negara itu diturunkan disini sebelum kemudian di kumpulkan di Nara atau Kyoto, lalu didistribusikan keseluruh jepang.

Penduduknya yang humoris dan ramah membuat Osaka juga berkembang begitu pesat disektor hiburan.  
Banyak seniman rakugo berasal dari Osaka.

"Huaaaaaahh.. tadi itu lucu sekali.." Pekik Tenten girang.  
Mereka baru saja melihat pertunjukan rakugo disebuah gedung teater setempat.

Neji hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah sang istri.

"Aduh!"

Tampaknya karena terlalu gembira, tanpa sadar tangan Tenten mengenai seorang anak laki - laki yang tengah lewat.

Anak itu lalu jatuh terjengkang dan menangis keras.

"Hei, maafkan aku. jangan menangis.. kau ini lelaki kan?" Bujuk Tenten.

Dikatai seperti itu, anak lelaki itu pun mengusap air matanya dan kembali berdiri.  
Onyx hitamnya menatap sosok Neji dan Tenten bergantian.

Neji tertegun, entah mengapa anak itu terasa begitu ia kenal.  
Rambut hitam kebiruan yang mencuat, dan tatapan angkuh meremehkan.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Neji penuh selidik.

"Hitora.." Jawab anak itu, "paman siapa?"

"Aku Tenten dan ini suamiku Neji.." Kata Tenten memperkenalkan diri karena tampaknya Neji tidak berniat memperkenalkan diri.

"Kau.. apa nama keluargamu? Siapa nama orang tuamu?" Tanya Neji tidak sabaran hingga tanpa sadar menaikkan nada bicaranya satu oktav.

Hitora menatap aneh pada Neji, namun ia masih berusaha bersikap sopan.

"U..." Tiba - tiba Hitora menghentikan ucapannya.

Wajah anak itu tampak berseri, "Neeeeeee chaaaaaaan!" Teriaknya sambil berlari menjauhi Neji dan Tenten lalu menerjang seorang anak perempuan yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka berada.

Gadis itu hampir terjungkal diterjang oleh sang adik.  
Rambutnya yang panjang berwarna coklat berkibar tersentuh angin laut.

"Hanabi nee chan kemana? Ayahanda dan ibunda mencarimu?" Kata Hitora merajuk, "dan karena tergesa aku sampai jatuh dan merepotkan bibi itu." Tunjuk Hitora pada Tenten.

Dunia seolah terbalik dan udara menghilang begitu saja saat gadis kecil itu mendongak menatap Neji.

"Hei, aku kira hanya para Hyuuga yang memiliki warna mata perak keunguan? Ternyata di Osaka juga ada, ya?" Gumam Tenten terkagum.

"Kami pulang dulu ya paman, bibi.. selamat bersenang - senang di Osaka.." Teriak Hitora.

Kedua anak - anak itu lalu berojigi dan berjalan menjauh, membuat Neji hampir hilang akal, hendak berlari mengejar sebelum sebuah jemari menyentuh telapak tangannya yang mengepal erat.

"Qing ai de.." Tenten menatap wajah suaminya yang tampak pucat dan berkeringat, "kau ini kenapa?"

Neji hanya terdiam matanya nanar menatap kearah dua bocah itu pergi lalu kembali terfokus pada perempuan dihadapannya yang menatap Neji penuh tanya.

"Tidak.." Gumam Neji, "mei guan xie.. mei guan xie.." Neji terus mengulang kalimatnya sementara tangannya bergerak memeluk sang istri.

.  
.

Angin laut berhembus perlahan dari pelabuhan Osaka, menyapu pipi Neji yang basah oleh air mata.

Aroma asin air laut menyadarkan bahwa kejadian tadi bukanlah sebuah mimpi.

Neji mendekap Tenten erat, tubuhnya gemetar.  
Memejamkan mata ia mengendusi aroma istrinya.

"Tenten.."bisiknya, "hen ganxie ni pei wo bai tou xie lao.."

Tenten tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi, namun ia tetap menyambut pernyataan Neji dengan sentuhan tulus.

Neji akhirnya bisa menarik nafas panjang setelah 10 tahun lamanya, jauh dalam hati ia kini merasa lega.  
Ia siap memulai lembaran baru dengan Tenten.

#END

##############################

Yey! sudah end!

Terima kasih untuk para readers yang sudah membaca Murasakiiro no cho hingga selesai.

Terima kasih pada imnotevil karena begitu sabar menuruti aku yang egois #gevlak!

Terima kasih pada cece Ling, temanku, yg bersedia menjadi tutor untuk budaya dan bahasa mandarin dadakan. Walaupun pada akhirnya ia juga menyeret sang nenek, oma Wan, untuk membantu menterjemahkan. Hahahahaha.. makasih Oma..

Akhirnya setelah beberapa kali Hiatus akhirnya fik ini bisa berakhir dengan selamat.  
Ending menggantung?  
Aah.. tidak juga. Aku memang sengaja supaya readers menentukan sendiri endingnya. Apakah Hitora dan Hanabi anak sasuhina? Atau reinkarnasi? Atau kebetulan mirip? Hehehehehe.. #rame2Dibully

Oke, untuk keterangan hari ini.

1\. Munculnya tokoh cameo Tenten dengan bahasa dan nama Tiongkok disini untuk menguatkan Tenten sbg expatriat di jepang yang berasal dari suku nomaden manchuria. Awalnya aku juga mau dijelaskan kalau asal Tenten dari Mukden (sekarang kota shanyang), dan keluarganya adalah pedagang yang pernah ditemui Neji dan Sasuke dichap 3, tapi sepertinya akan jadi terlalu bertele tele dan kurang terfokus. So, dibatalkan.  
Nama Tungmei (musim dingin yg indah) dipilih sebagai nama cina Tenten krn gadis ini lahir tgl 9 maret. Kata Ling2, di china sana awal maret masih memasuki musim dingin.  
Dan marga Huang serta nama Huang Taiji aku ambil dari nama tokoh pembentuk dinasti Qing dr suku manchuria.  
2\. Translate  
"Nimen lia dou tao yan" (kalian berdua ini sungguh menyebalkan)  
"Zhe ge zhi yi you yi zhi ma" (ini hanya seekor kuda)  
"Hao de.. hao de.. rang ni zuo.." (baiklah.. baiklah.. aku mengalah..)  
"Qing ai de" (sayangku)  
"Mei guan xi" (aku tidak apa2)  
"Hen ganxie ni pei wo bai tou xie lao" (terimakasih telah bersedia mendampingiku seumur hidup)  
3\. Naniwazu adalah nama kuno dari kota osaka saat menjadi kota pelabuhan internasional pertama jepang.  
4\. Awaokoshi adalah camilan manis khas Osaka yang terbuat dari berondong beras.  
5\. Rakugo adalah kesenian lawak tradisional.

Sampai jumpa di fik selanjutnya

Salam sayang Hitora.


End file.
